


линии.

by anamustdie



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dark, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamustdie/pseuds/anamustdie
Summary: кто ты такой, чтобы заставлять меня чувствовать себя уязвимым?
Kudos: 8





	линии.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lines.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773873) by [anamustdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamustdie/pseuds/anamustdie). 



> это несерьёзно.
> 
> Joey Batey - her sweet kiss

Юлиан всю жизнь носил под сердцем странный набор букв. Мама говорила, что это имя предначертанного ему человека, но мальчик никак не мог понять, что за родители могут дать ребёнку такое имя, которое он не может прочесть. Geralt Roger Eric du Haute-Bellegarde. Чем старше становился виконт де Леттенхоф, тем чаще менялось имя под его грудью. Сначала добавилось Gwynbleidd, когда Юлиану исполнилось пятнадцать, а после Vatt’ghern, когда возраст перевалил за двадцать пять. И если Геральт Роджер Эрик дю Хо-Беллегард парень еще понимал, то Старшей Речи обучился только к двадцати двум годам. Первое, что он спросил у своего учителя было о значении «Vatt’ghern». Оказалось — Ведьмак. 

Он старался найти этого странно названого парня, показаться ему на глаза и сказать «смотри, я твой истинный! теперь мы будем счастливы. правда-правда, как бы тебя ни звали!», но годы шли, а в жизни Юлиана это странное имя присутствовало только в виде набора букв, навсегда выжженных на его коже. 

В двадцать шесть его семью лишат титула, и после получения диплома ему придётся бродяжничать и играть на лютне в пабах ради пары кусков еды. Тогда же он и получит своё новое имя, и все навсегда забудут, что Юлиан Альфред Панкрац де Леттенхоф когда-либо существовал. Теперь есть только безумный парнишка в жёлтом костюме с лютней наперевес и вечной невозможной улыбкой, называющий себя Лютиком. Такой же яркий и красивый. Но ничуть не ядовитый. 

А Геральт получит своего истинного только на четырнадцатом году жизни, будучи уже почти полностью обращённым в ведьмака. В первый такой день, пятнадцатого мая, он долго будет смотреть в старое зеркало и с хмурым видом рассматривать под левой грудью Юлиан Альфред Панкрац де Леттенхоф. Он будет злиться и царапать свою грудь короткими ногтями, жечь раскалённым железом и стирать лезвием ножа в попытке убрать это до невозможности глупое имя со своего тела. Потому что он, мать его, ведьмак. Он нихрена ни в ком не нуждается. Особенно в сопляке, на четырнадцать лет младше него. Он не собирается становиться мамочкой и воспитывать ребёнка. 

Через пару лет он смирится с этим до невозможности глупым именем, а ещё через пять вообще приучит себя не смотреть на него. А в сорок первый день рождения он будет сидеть в дальнем углу и терпеть общество надоедливого барда, который решил, что мужчина нуждается в компании. 

Но Геральт не скажет ему, как сильно бард его злит, а Лютик не скажет ведьмаку, что это не случайная встреча, и он три с половиной года выслеживал его, надеясь при встрече найти то самое грустное и до безумия большое слово, которое вертится на кончике языка. 

Как и не скажет своего имени. Только заведёт балладу о романтизации истинных, получит в ответ не менее эмоциональную балладу о том, что всё это бред собачий и истинность не в хвост Геральту не всралась. И замолчит ещё на сутки, стараясь жить с осознанием того, что не нужен своему человеку. 

А ещё через полтора, прибыв в Леттенхоф с ведьмаком на задание, один из его друзей узнает в Лютике бесконечно весёлого Юлиана Панкраца, а Лютик будет медленно умирать под тяжёлым взглядом Геральта. 

_— Почему он назвал тебя так? — спросит Геральт, лежа к Лютику спиной и незаметно для самого себя рыча. Слишком по-звериному._

_Лютик долго будет молчать, а потом тихо и как-то слишком спокойно для привычного Лютика выдаст:_

_— Это моё имя, Геральт._

Геральт впервые ударит Лютика в этот день. Ещё долго потом он будет злиться на самого себя, глупые никому ненужные эмоции и изъедать изнутри свой мозг. Но в этот день он завалит Лютика на спину, заведёт вырывающиеся руки за голову, ударом в губу заткнёт тираду «Геральт, это мой лучший походной костюм!» и сквозь изорванную ткань прочтёт своё давно забытое, такое неправильно имя. Геральт Роджер Эрик Гвинблед Ватгерн дю Хо-Беллегард. 

_— Ты с самого начала знал._

_— Не знал я! — воскликнул Лютик, кончиком языка трогая кровоточащую рану на нижней губе и как-то слишком сильно радуясь металлическому привкусу. — Хорошо, да. Да, я знал! Но что я должен был сказать? Хэй, Геральт, я твой соулмейт, давай трахаться и радоваться жизни?_

В эту ночь Геральт будет ночевать не в снятой ими комнате, оставив Лютика наедине. Но парень всё равно будет рад. Потому что Геральт, наконец, прикоснулся к нему, почти нежно, а ещё смотрел глаза в глаза дольше, чем когда-либо раньше. Это были самые счастливые семь минут жизни из полутора миллионов минут со дня их знакомства. И он будет искать самое большое и грустное слово. 

А в Лесах Гаммы, опоённый местным вином, Геральт будет тем самым Геральтом, которого себе представлял Лютик, будучи не знаком с ведьмаком. Нежным, милым и, что самое важное _его_ собственным Геральтом Ривийским. Лютик будет плавиться под прикосновениями вечно холодных пальцев, обжигающим теплом губ. Будет дрожать от слов «мой маленький», сказанных со всей нежностью, на которую в принципе способен кто-то типа Геральта. На целую ночь ведьмак станет тем, кто любит и бережёт глупого доверчивого барда, сжимает в своих объятиях; заставляет вспомнить о том самом важном и самом большом в жизни парня слове. 

Ночью Лютик будет извиваться под чужим телом, а утром проснётся один, чтобы услышать «это было глупо. минутный порыв. ничего не значит, Лютик». И будет стараться пережить этот день, не вырезав на своём теле слова о неправильности и лжи. 

_— Ночью ты говорил другое, — Лютик смотрит из-под лба, своими до невозможности большими глазами, против воли наполняющимися влагой. — Что я нравлюсь тебе. Что это правильно, и ты не уйдёшь больше. Это были твои слова._

_— Это было влияние вина. Если бы на твоём месте был кто-то другой, это бы ничего не поменяло._

_— Ты мой истинный, Геральт._

_— Я твой никто. Я нихрена ни в ком не нуждаюсь, и это не имеет исключений._

Лютик будет смотреть долго, тяжело и, что совсем ему не характерно, — молчать. В глазах Геральта отражается извинение и отвращение к себе за прошлую ночь, а в глазах Лютика — крик о помощи. Но парень только будет растерянно жаться к стене, слегка взмахивая от эмоций дрожащими руками и хаотично бегать взглядом по комнате, в поисках спасения, а потом уйдёт, и Геральт еще три с половиной месяца не услышит о до омерзения болтливом барде. 

Ведьмак будет счастлив и продолжит дальше путешествовать в блаженной тишине только с Плотвой, довольствуясь тем, что имя Лютика на его груди не тронуто. А значит, всё в порядке. 

Вот только перед охотой на Джина он снова увидит большие тёмные глаза и до невозможности солнечную улыбку, и почувствует странное чувство радости и облегчения в груди. Он никому не расскажет, как сильно скучал по этому парнишке. Никому. Даже себе. Это просто Лютик. Отвратительно громкий и весёлый Лютик. И вовсе он не его. 

Он будет это доказывать себе на берегу озера, когда дрожащими тонкими пальцами бард будет хвататься за тёмную хлопковую рубашку ведьмака, плеваться кровью и хрипеть «Геральт. Пожалуйста. Мне больно», а потом только имя, имя, и снова имя. Лютик будет хвататься ручками за крепкую шею, скулить, хныкать, повторять имя ведьмака и стараться произнести это глупое и грустное большое слово, а Геральт будет чувствовать совершенное ничего. 

Лютик был и остался надоедливым бардом. Скончайся он сейчас, Геральт вряд ли бы долго вспоминал его. Он останется в истории только как автор приставучий к памяти глупых баллад. 

Но ведьмак сгребает его и везёт сначала к эльфу, а потом к ведьме. Потому что так поступил бы любой нормальный человек. А Геральт всегда хотел быть _человеком_. 

_— С ним всё будет хорошо, — раздаётся голос Йеннифер в дверном проёме._

_— Я понимаю. Я столько ему наговорил. Но он мой соулмейт, — Геральт запинается, а после поправляет себя, не решаясь посмотреть в глаза чародейке, — друг. Он не может так глупо умереть._

_— Он поправится, — тёплая узкая ладошка ложится на залитое бардовской кровью плечо, и Геральт чувствует приятное тепло внутри. А ещё тоску. От того, что эта женщина предначертана другому._

И Лютик правда поправится. Пройдёт меньше пары часов, как он разлепит глаза, ощупает восстановившуюся шею, а после рванёт к двери, испугавшись обнажённой ведьмы. 

Быстрая, ловкая и до неприличия целеустремлённая, она почти доведёт парнишку до обморока, заставляя чуть ли не скатиться с лестницы, путаясь в неокрепших ногах, и выпасть на улицу прямо в руки идущего навстречу ведьмака. 

_— Она хочет стать сосудом! — кричит Лютик, хватая широкую руку в свою ладошку, что смотрится крайне нелепо, и тянет за собой подальше от здания. Нужно убираться, потому что этот глупый ведьмак с обострённым чувством справедливости и бестолковым желанием закосить под Робина Гуда, точно полезет внутрь, спасать эту не менее глупую женщину._

_— Она хочет стать ещё сильнее, это её убьёт. Её нужно остановить._

_— Что же, помолимся за неё по дороге, — Лютик продолжит тащить мужчину вперёд, пока тот без труда не выдернет руку из захвата. — Ты что, рехнулся? — почти взвизгивает Лютик, теряя контроль от звука сыплющихся камней. — О, я знаю этот взгляд. Нет, нет, нет, не говори только, что наконец-то настал тот момент, когда тебе есть дело до кого-то, кроме себя самого? — он подлетает к мужчине и хватает его за шиворот, стараясь встряхнуть. Но, на деле, со стороны это выглядело как бой щенка и мамонта. Лютик едва ли меньше ведьмака. Он крепкий и высокий, вот только Геральт гораздо сильнее. — Предоставь этой обворожительной, но безумной ведьме её неминуемую погибель!_

_— Она спасла тебе жизнь, Лютик, — широкая ладонь ложится на затылок, и мужчина оставляет на грязном от пыли и крови лбу барда поцелуй, после направляясь внутрь. — Я не могу дать ей умереть._

Он уйдёт и оставит Лютика во дворе с буйством бабочек в животе. Потому что Геральт, его Геральт, только что сделал такое нежное движение, почти прямо сказал, что готов пожертвовать собой ради незнакомки, которая спасла барду жизнь. 

Он будет счастлив целых семнадцать с половиной минут, пока грудь не обожжёт лезвием ножа и его такое любимое и прекрасное Geralt Roger Eric du Haute-Bellegarde Gwynbleidd Vatt’ghern, выведенное графическим шрифтом, не окажется перечёркнуто уродливой тонкой линией. 

Лютик сползёт на пыльный кусок камня, отвалившийся от стены поместья, и упрёт непонимающий взгляд в землю. Потому что так не может быть. Глупый Геральт столько раз выходил в бой с самыми мерзкими тварями, его не может победить какой-то мерзкий джинн. Просто не может. Это не в его стиле. 

Но минуты будут идти, в доме продолжит цариться тишина, а уродливая мерзкая линия, перечеркнувшая имя ведьмака всё так же останется на месте. 

_— Они живы, — раздастся тихий, неловкий голос эльфа, стоящего перед разбитым окном недалеко от сидящего Лютика._

_Бард невидяще посмотрит на парня и отрицательно замашет растрёпанной головой._

_— Посмотри. Его имя. Оно, — он не сможет произнести это плохое, это оказавшееся таким отвратительным слово, — перечёркнуто._

_— Вот тебе крест, бард. Они живы и, судя по активности, совершенно целы._

На негнущихся ногах Лютик подойдёт к окну. Первое, что попадётся ему на глаза, — широкая обнажённая спина Геральта. Живого, почти невредимого и совершенно родного Геральта. Второе, что зацепит взгляд, — не менее обнажённое тело той безумицы с чародейскими способностями. И наконец, едва промелькнувшее перед глазами Лютика, его собственное имя. Зачёркнутое Julian Alfred Pankratz, wicehrabia de Lettenhove; перечёркнутое от j до е. Перечёркнутое точно так же, как имя ведьмака на груди Лютика. А ещё, если он не до конца сошел с ума от мыслей о том, что придётся учиться жить без Белого Волка, под его именем на чужой груди увидит выведенное мерзкое, до невозможности мерзкое, Janka Yennefer Vengerbergska. 

И Лютик спрячется, как маленький ребёнок, заскулит, наконец найдя это самое большое и безумно грустное слово. _Верность_. 

Но это будет позже. А сейчас Юлиан Альфред Панкрац де Леттенхоф всё ещё ищет этого странного парня с не менее странным именем. И он почти счастлив.


End file.
